


Happy Birthday Captain America

by Dragon-Who-Writes (messed_up_reader)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fourth of July, Happily Ever After, Happy Birthday Cap, M/M, some smut, steve and bucky deserve to be happy, steve's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messed_up_reader/pseuds/Dragon-Who-Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and the Gang plan the best birthday for Steve. And they can't help but make a lot of jokes about it being the 4th of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Captain America

Steve woke soft kisses on his cheek. He blinked a couple of times, eyes adjusting to the sunlight streaming in from the window overlooking Brooklyn. He rolled over to face Bucky.

“G’morning,” Steve said sleepily, planting a light kiss on Buck’s lips. 

Bucky grabbed Steve’s waist and saddled closer. “Happy Birthday Stevie. 98 and somehow you don’t look a day over 30.” 

“Haha. You think you’re so funny don’t you,” Steve laughed. Then he rolled over, straddling Bucky, and leaned down, kissing him. Buck put his hand on Steve to push him off, “Come on Stevie. Don’t tease me like that. You know we have to meet the others for your birthday brunch.” 

Reluctantly Steve laid back down on his side of the bed, staring at Bucky, his hair, his eyes, his lovely abs. 

“I’d much rather be with you Buckaroo. Besides I’m pretty sure Sam is going to make a million jokes about it being the 4th of July.”

Bucky sat up and patted Steve’s hair before giving him one last kiss and getting out of the bed, “I even think he plans to give you a bald eagle stuffed animal or something.” 

Steve rolled over onto his face with a groan.

“Oh come on Steve. You gotta get up.”

“Fine. But just for the record. The best kind of birthdays don’t require pants.”

Bucky just rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

“Look who decided to show up,” Sam said when Steve and Bucky finally showed up to brunch. They were late.

“Sorry. I was doing something,” Steve replied looking straight at Bucky who blushed a little. 

“Having that much fun already Rogers?” Nat teased from across the table while winking at him. 

“Okay,” piped in Wanda, desperate to change the topic, “Steve order whatever you want and however much of it you want. It’s on us.” 

“Wait. What?” Cried Sam. “No one told me about that.” 

“Oh thanks Wanda. All of you. Really. You made this year fun and . . . exciting. And a special thanks to you Sam.” Steve paused to raise a glass of wine that had appeared on the table. “You helped me get the love of my life back. To Sam.”

They all echoed the toast and drank. 

After they finished eating, and everyone was full and a little tipsy (with the exception of Steve and Bucky), Nat motioned to the waitress. She brought out a cake that was a giant American flag. 

“Really,” sighed Steve, barely containing a laugh. Sam, however, couldn’t contain his laughter. 

“What?” said Nat innocently, “It’s America’s birthday.”

“I think there should be a Captain in there somewhere,” Sam said through the giggles.

“Right, Captain America’s birthday.”

The waitress came back with a lighter and lit 50 candles, one on each of the stars. And then the national anthem started playing over the restaurant's speakers, and Bucky started singing along and the rest joined in. Steve, on the other hand, sank down in his seat as his face turned as red as the cake in front of him. 

When they finished Bucky leaned over and kissed Steve on his forehead, “Happy Birthday to Captain America. God bless that ass. Blow out your candles.”

Steve, smiling like an idiot in love, did just that. His wish: to have a happy ending with Bucky. 

Sam stood up and walked over behind Steve, clapping him on the back. “Now for my gift to you.” He leaned down and pulled a box from underneath the table and plopped it in front of Steve. 

“Oh god,” muttered Steve under his breath. He unwrapped the box, being careful with the wrapping paper, and took the lid off. 

“Of course,” Steve said as he pulled out a giant stuffed bald eagle wearing a Captain America uniform. Bucky was laughing so hard in his chair he almost fell on the ground.

“I call it Steagle. Get it. Steve the Eagle,” Sam said, smiling at his own joke. Nat took a picture of Steve and Steagle. 

“You’re an asshole,” Steve told Sam while laughing. He really did like the bird. Especially the creative name. 

The cake was delicious as well as patriotic and by about one o’clock they were all in a food coma. Steve and Bucky rode Steve’s motorcycle back to Brooklyn for what Bucky called a very special night. 

* * *

 

“Buck. Can I open my eyes now?” Steve asked as the sun was starting to set on from the roof of his building.

“Yep. All ready for you.” Steve opened his eyes and saw a huge Thanksgiving like dinner on a table set for two. There were fairy lights strung all around the edge of the roof. And the sun was setting over the river. 

“Do you like it?” Bucky asked nervously at the ground. 

“Winter Boo Bear. I think you raised everyone’s expectations for romance,” Steve said as he grabbed Buck and kissed him in a Hollywood-style dip. 

“I just wanted to say thank you. You do so much for the rest of the planet. For the Avengers. For me. Especially for me. You deserve to be swept off your feet. Your birthday is a national holiday after all.”

“Ugh. I swear. This is worse than having your birthday on Christmas.”

Bucky pulled out Steve’s chair. And then they had the nicest, calmest meal Steve had ever had. And around 10 Bucky looked at Steve, pointed to the horizon, and said, “Look.”

The sky was lit up in red, white, and blue light. A fantastic firework display.

“Only in New York,” muttered Steve. 

Bucky came over to sit on Steve’s lap and they watched the show together. Eventually they stopped watching the show, and just started kissing. As they were about to go downstairs to have some final birthday fun, Steve turned to Bucky and said, “My wish came true.”

“What was it?”

“That I could have a happily ever after with you. And today, the best birthday ever, is definitely a happy ever after. Maybe tomorrow we have to save the world from aliens, but today, I have you.”


End file.
